Love TriAngle
by Xibiya
Summary: Summary in the profile! Please read and Review! Thank you! WARNING:character death!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know I'm supposed to be working on Eternal Love but I LOST my notebook! I was trying to find it but decided to let it crawl out of hiding on its own(It always happens that way). So now I'm going to work on this story until I find my book. Wish me luck, because I may not return...Enjoy! :p**

* * *

><p>Love Tri-angle<br>Nagoyaka  
>Chapter 1:A Clumsy Encounter<p>

...

"I ...no please...I don't...no...No!... BLUE RAINBOW KITTIY PONIES!"

Cloe shot up from the bed and hit her head on something hard, as she flipped out of the bed and collided with the floor. She squirmed on the floor holding her head, and rubbed it gingerly."Owww...What kind of dream was **_I_** having? That was wierd..."she moaned, getting up and checking the clock. "Five thirty..." Cloe's blue eyes hid themselves and appeared again, as she let out a long sigh.

"Today's the day..."she whispered taking out a neclace that was in the shape of a lock."I will find him."

* * *

><p>Cloe nibbled on her lip as she stared at the doors of Karakura High school. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and she took a few deep intakes.<p>

"I can do this...I can do this..."she chanted as she pushed the door. She blinked confusedly and pushed the door again. It wouldn't budge.

"Open you stupid door! Lemme in!"she whined and slid down the door onto her face. She got back up and rammed it with her shoulder, but regretted it the moment she hit it.

"Oww! Why won't you open?" she asked it.

"Because you can't push open a door that clearly says "Pull" you bimbo."

Cloe yelped and spun around on her heels. As she did, her feet entangled in themselves and she fell on top of the person behind her. They yelled together and landed one on top of the other. Cloe gasped and got up, brushing herself off and staring at the...kid...she landed on.

"I am soooo sorry! Are you okay?"She asked worried.

"Yeah..."he said standing up and staring at Cloe.

She blinked and cocked her head to the side."Why is you hair white? Oh wait you're an old man! Ohmigosh! I-I-I-!"

"I'm not old! I'm sixteen years old!"The teen yelled.

"Oh, sorry. I'm fifteen. And my name's Cloe."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." Toshiro said."You are a piece of work. You must be new."

"Yeah, I-"

"Don't bother me anymore this year, got that?"

Cloe jumped and nodded, side-stepping out of the way and allowing Toshiro to enter the school. She sighed and followed behind him and gasping at the size of the school."This is going to be harder than I thought."

"What is?"

"Yeaaaaa!" Cloe yelled and spun around."Oh, umm nothing."

The woman arched an eye brow and smiled."Hi, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. You are new right?"

"Yes. I'm Cloe Jones."

"Cool. I'll show you around the school!"

"Okay!"Cloe said following behind the strawberry blode.'This is going to be one intresting school year...

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys! So wa'cha think? A good start? Well I'm going to be working on this until I find my book. So enjoy!

-Nago~yaka!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys. I STILL cannot find my notebook...So another Chapter of Love Triangle is up...Hmm ya know I bet'cha, If I look in my little sister's room I'll find it...I'll see when I finish. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Why the heck do I need this? I mean I'm not Tite Kubo first of all...

...

Story:Love-Triangle  
>Chapter 2:Special A classes<p>

Cloe identified Rangiku as a bright fiery teen with strawberry blonde hair and sparkling sky blue eyes. She was always happy and energetic and always happy to help others, which was a great relief to Cloe. At first, it seemed like she was going to be like the first guy. What was his name? To...Toshi...Toshi-something...What ever it was. Cloe frowned and stuck out her lip. 'He was rude...'

Rangiku looked at Cloe and smiled at a sudden thought. "You know, have you met my friend Toshiro?"

So that's what his name was. She nodded and looked away."Yeah. He was mean to me because I knocked him down on accident."

"Ohhh...What did he say?"Rangiku asked intrested.

"Not to talk to him for the rest of the year..."

"Oh, well don't be mad. Hitsugaya-san is...well. Not in the best of moods."Rangiku sighed.

"Why? Did something happen?"Cloe asked.

Rangiku sighed and crossed her arms under her heavy cleavage. She didn't want to tell Cloe, seeing as how she's new and all. But something told her that she could possibly help. But not now.

"It's nothing."Rangiku passed off."He'll be okay in a few hours, maybe."

Cloe nodded, and continued walking with Rangiku."So my first class is english. With Mr. Kuchiki."She said."Where is he at?"

Rangiku gasped."You have english with Mr. Kuchiki ?"She yelled."He's a Special A teacher!"

"Special A?"Cloe repeated."What's that?"

"It's for students that make high marks in a certain class!" Rangiku explained."And not only that, Hitsugaya-san is in that class!"

"Whaaa!"

* * *

><p>"Introduce yourself to the class." Kuchiki asked, as Cloe just walked in.<p>

"Hi..Uhh, my name is Cloe Jones. I'm fifteen years old, and...Well that's it." Cloe said.

"Thank you. Take your seat by Rukia, the girl with the black hair."

"Yes sir.."Cloe made her way past the row of students and sat beside Rukia. She had short raven colored hair and dark moon blue eyes. And to comparison, she sort of looked like Mr. Kuchiki in a way. Cloe smiled and looked around the class, and they landed on one person. The boy that she had knocked down at the door; the boy who called her a bimbo; the boy with the freakish white hair. Toshiro Hitsugaya.

The mentioned snowflake eyed Cloe with suspicion._'It's that stupid blonde. Wait, what's her name?_'He thought then shook his head._'Oh well it doesn't matter. She's just another stupid girl, who's extra clumsy and is possibly a fangirl.'_

"Hitsugaya-san."

"Yes?"Hitsugaya answered at the call of his name.

"What's the answer to this question?" Mr. Kuchiki asked.

"A. The girl ran away from home."

"Correct."Mr. Kuchiki said."Cloe. The next question and answer."

Cloe scanned the passage and nodded."B."

"Yes."

Toshiro frowned a bit and glared at Cloe.'_So she's smart. So what? She's still a clumsy girl.'_ he thought bitterly.

Cloe sighed and stole a glance at Toshiro. She noticed his bitter glaring and felt slightly uneased by it. '_Did I do something wrong?'_ she thought staring at her book.

"Well, looks like Hitsugaya-san has a rival. Congradulations." Rukia said.

Cloe smiled meekly."Oh, uhh...Thanks.."

Rukia smiled."Hey, did you see your President?"

"President? We have one?" Cloe was confused.

Rukia giggled."Well, not really. He's the Student Body President. His name is-"

Rukia's dark moon eyes strolled toward the door and Cloe followed her gaze. She gasped and stared in awe at the new arrival. He was tall, with orange spikey hair, and the most darkest hazulnut eyes Cloe has ever seen. He was pretty cute. Very very cute.

Mr. Kuchiki closed his book and turned tward the mysterious boy."You're late, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo rolled his eyes."Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry. I had a meeting today with the rest of the student council."

Rukia pulled on Cloe's shirt, tearing her gaze away from Ichigo."That's the President. Ichigo."

"Him?"Cloe glanced at Ichigoas he walked down the aisle."He's our presi-"

"Oi, you're sitting in my seat."

Cloe turned around and blinked."Oh. Umm..sorry Mr. Kurosaki..I'll move."

"Hey, aren't you new?" Ichigo asked as she stood up.

"Yes sir. I'm Cloe. Cloe Jones."Cloe bowed but head-butted Ichigo's leg instead.

Toshio snorted and turned away.'_She's going to get it.'_

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I'm such a klutz! Please forgive me..."Cloe apoligized.

"It's fine. I understand."Ichigo said rubbing Cloe's head.

She looked up."Oh...Uhh, I'll be moving now."

"No need to. You can have it."

Cloe nodded and watched as Ichigo took the seat behind her. She smiled and looked back to the teacher.

_'I sure hope this is going to be a great year!'_

* * *

><p>AN: Hiiiii! Guys! So I found it. I found my note book. Guess where it was. The refrigerator, behind the milk. Wow. I wonder how that happened...But that means I can continue Eternal Love! Yay! ^^

This chapter is longer than the first...amazing. Please review! Thank You!

Nagoyaka-chan

NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! :3


End file.
